


If the Morning Light Don’t Steal Our Soul

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen couldn’t tear her eyes away from the vision in front of her: Morgana’s white skin exposed for anyone to see, and yet Gwen was the one there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Morning Light Don’t Steal Our Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Kink Meme prompt: ‘Morgana/Gwen, skinny dipping (lake of Avalon).’

Gwen was near slipping off her horse in exhaustion by the time Morgana called them to a halt. She dismounted with a sigh of relief, following her lady to the edge of a lake and brightening at the sight.

“I never knew there was a lake here!” she exclaimed, looking around at the trees that surrounded the lake and up at the mountains in the distance. The place was well-hidden; no wonder it looked as if nobody had come this way in a very long time.

Morgana just looked back at her with a smirk. “We’ve been travelling too long. I thought we could both do with some... refreshment.”

Gwen inhaled as Morgana removed first her green travelling cloak, then her gown and undergarments, left them in a pile on the ground, and walked into the water. Gwen couldn’t tear her eyes away from the vision in front of her: Morgana’s white skin exposed for anyone to see, and yet Gwen was the one there.

In a flash, Morgana dove under the water, and Gwen tracked her lady’s movements as she swam, all the while growing warmer, her breath quickening. She blamed it on the midsummer heat.

Morgana surfaced moments later, standing up as water droplets descended from her pale face and dark hair to her high, small breasts. Gwen moaned with the desire to lick the drops off that perfect skin. She didn’t notice where her hand had travelled, pressing against layers of fabric between her thighs, until Morgana called her name.

“Yes, milady?” she gasped, fingers frozen in place.

Morgana’s lip curled upwards. “Why don’t you join me?” she suggested, extending an arm in invitation.

Gwen thought at first that her physical response to the goddess in front of her had gone unnoticed by her lady, but then Morgana winked. She knew.

Holding Morgana’s gaze, Gwen undid the clasp on her cloak, divesting herself of her outer clothes. By the time she got to her underthings, Morgana’s mouth was open as she slipped a finger between her thighs, and Gwen hurried to remove the rest of her clothes.

Naked at last, she stepped into the water. She tensed a little at the cold before going further out, to where Morgana stood.

In close proximity it was even better than from a distance. Her lady had her secrets, Gwen knew, but this was something they could share. Looking up into Morgana’s eyes, she let her hand return to where it could be of most service.


End file.
